Maladie
by alana chantelune
Summary: Traduction d'un oneshot de Midnight Unicorn. Naruto, six ans, attrape la grippe et personne n 'y fait attention. Jusqu'à ce que...


**Maladie**

_Par Midnight Unicorn_

**Note** : je remercie une nouvelle fois **alexiel-neesan** pour avoir corrigé cette traduction. Je referai certainement appel à ses services pour d'autres traductions sur Naruto, mais je ne sais pas quand, je vais revenir un peu à Harry Potter.

Et bien Sûr, un immense merci à l'auteur, **Midnight Unicorn** pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire !

Oooooooooooo

Le Kyuubi était peut-être la plus grande fortune de Uzumaki Naruto, depuis qu'il était en lui. Toutes les blessures infligées par les petits durs du village guérissaient en quelques minutes, les maux d'estomac dus aux indigestions n'étaient pas un problème, et son corps régulait toujours parfaitement la température. Donc, il n'était pas techniquement nécessaire d'avoir un adulte auprès de lui pour surveiller sa santé. Tous les six mois, un ANBU apparaissait à sa porte, l'embarquait sans explication vers l'hôpital où un medico-ninja lui faisait passer un examen complet avec brusquerie, et puis le renvoyait sans un mot.

C'était effrayant et incompréhensible pour un enfant de six ans, mais pas aussi terrifiant que de tomber réellement malade.

Il venait juste de se réveiller avec la tête lourde, pas pour la première fois, et commença son rituel du matin : manger, se laver le visage et s'habiller avant d'aller observer l'entraînement des élèves de l'Académie. Il se sentait plutôt seul de son côté de la barrière. Pour midi, il alla chez Ichiraku pour manger des ramens; le ninja avec la cicatrice sur le nez était encore là. Il lui jeta un long regard mais ensuite reposa les yeux sur sa nourriture. Naruto pensa qu'il était correct ; il n'était pas rude ou cruel, il ne faisait que l'ignorer et ils mangeaient leurs repas avec un siège vide entre eux.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, l'homme continua de le fixer et il se demanda pourquoi avec une irritation qui lui était inhabituelle. Bon, il avait un peu toussé, peut-être que ça ennuyait le type; il détourna le visage quand il recommença à tousser.

"Tu vas bien?"

Naruto sursauta quand l'homme lui posa la question. Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole et en dehors d'un regard, l'homme ne lui avait jamais prêté attention.

"J'vais bien," répondit Naruto, plus grognon qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

"Tu es sûr? Tu as l'air un peu rouge."

Naruto se demanda pourquoi l'homme insistait pour lui parler ce jour entre tous, alors qu'il avait sacrement mal à la tête, une vilaine toux et la gorge qui lui faisait mal ; et oui, il avait un peu plus chaud que d'habitude.

"Oui," marmonna t-il, fixant le comptoir, parce que s'il regardait l'homme à la cicatrice, il le frapperait probablement comme tous les autres. Le vieux Teuchi posa un bol de ramens devant le garçon ; le vieil homme n'était pas méchant, mais il faisait en sorte de ne pas dépasser la simple civilité avec lui. Naruto marmonna un 'merci' et prit une bouchée.

Son estomac se rebella immédiatement. Sachant instinctivement que cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon de laisser sortir quoi que ce soit sur le comptoir, il glissa par terre, ses genoux cédant sous lui, et il vomit sur le sol de terre battue.

Naruto était à présent terrifié. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui arrivait à son corps. Une main fraîche toucha son front.

"Tu as de la fièvre." C'était l'homme à la cicatrice sur le nez.

"Laissez-moi!" claqua le garçon, peur, incompréhension et douleur se mêlant pour rejeter le contact humain.

Il courut, les jambes tremblant tout le long du chemin. Il fut surpris de réussir à rentrer chez lui, mais il eut la présence d'esprit de fermer le verrou derrière lui. Parfois quand il ne le faisait pas, les enfants plus âgés du voisinage entraient et saccageaient son appartement. Il se laissa glisser au sol près de la porte, secoué par la nausée mais luttant pour ne pas rendre une seconde fois ; le goût acide lui brûlait toujours la gorge et les narines.

Après quelques minutes il se traîna debout, tituba jusqu'à son lit, et se pelotonna dans un amas de couvertures et de vêtements éparpillés sur son matelas, tout frissonnant.

Bien que le soleil rayonnant tapait sans pitié à travers la fenêtre, midi à peine passé, Naruto sombra dans un sommeil troublé.

Des moitiés d'images, des bouts de cauchemars l'assaillirent, des gens cruels le pourchassaient, lui jetaient des pierres, de la nourriture avariée et des coups de poings et de pieds bottés. Il n'avait que son propre corps pour se défendre et il se replia encore plus en boule. Il cria et supplia et essaya de s'enfuir, mais il était pris dans leur méchanceté et leur indifférence comme dans une toile d'araignée.

Une main douce caressa sa joue ; il se détourna vivement, redoutant le va-et-vient d'une gifle. Elle ne vint pas, mais la main attentionnée continua, et une voix douce perça à travers la rage et la peur. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il voulait encore l'entendre ; la main changea de place et il en sentit une autre alors qu'il était déplacé. Il gémit, son corps protestant contre la douleur.

Il émergea du brouillard de sa semi-conscience. Une cicatrice familière lui apparut.

"Tu peux m'entendre?" C'était l'homme de chez Ichiraku.

Naruto essaya de répondre mais seul un grognement rauque lui échappa.

"Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital; tu es très malade." Des bras puissants l'entourèrent, l'un derrière ses épaules, l'autre sous ses jambes maigres et les couvertures.

Naruto tourna instinctivement la tête vers le tissu frais des vêtements de l'homme, cherchant un soulagement à la chaleur qui résonnait dans sa tête. C'était une sensation rassurante mais étrangère d'être tenu comme ça et il hésita entre l'accepter ou la refuser pour que ça ne fasse pas si mal lorsque cette sensation disparaîtrait.

Il réalisa vaguement qu'il bougeait et qu'il y avait du vent à ses oreilles mais tout était étrangement étouffé et distordu, comme à travers des couches de métal, et de pierre, et de verre.

Quand l'odeur stérilisée de l'hôpital atteignit ses narines, il paniqua; ils étaient cruels ici! Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il se débattit dans les bras de l'homme.

"Chut," la voix apaisante vibra à travers la poitrine, se répercutant à travers sa peau couverte de sueur et ses vêtements collants. "Reste tranquille, tu es en sécurité."

Non… il n'était pas sûr d'avoir prononcé le mot. Il ne savait pas s'il niait les mots de l'homme ou s'il regrettait sa chaleur qui s'en alla quand on l'allongea sur des draps frais et plats. Des gens parlaient autour de lui, la voix de l'homme et une autre, froide et sèche.

Il y eut des doigts rudes sur son front et il ne sut plus rien.

Quand il se réveilla ensuite, il n'était plus si mal à l'aise. Son corps lui faisait toujours mal mais sa tête n'était plus si chaude et brumeuse, et sa gorge ne faisait plus autant mal. Et il n'était pas seul.

L'homme à la cicatrice se tenait près de la fenêtre dans la chambre nue, mains dans les poches, en train de fredonner. Il devint silencieux et regarda par-dessus son épaule quand Naruto bougea. "Je n'étais pas sûr que tu allais survivre," remarqua t-il sans mâcher ses mots.

A présent qu'il le regardait directement, Naruto réalisa que l'homme n'était pas si vieux que ça. "Huh?" fit-il avec éloquence.

Le jeune homme sourit un peu, faisant s'étirer la cicatrice. "Tu étais malade, et déshydraté. Mais tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter, tu iras vite mieux."

"Pourquoi vous êtes venu à mon appartement?" demanda Naruto, confus, la voix rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée.

L'homme haussa des épaules. "Je sais qui tu es. Personne d'autre n'allait veiller sur toi."

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?" Naruto était un peu en colère; il était en territoire totalement inconnu, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il ne haussa qu'une épaule cette fois. "Quelqu'un doit veiller sur toi."

Et c'est ainsi qu'Uzumaki Naruto rencontra Umino Iruka.


End file.
